


It's Tricky

by bradcpu, Milly



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Club Vivid, Gen, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/pseuds/Milly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Rock a rhyme that's right on time</b>
</p><p> </p><p>By <b>bradcpu</b> and <b>milly</b><br/>Length: <b>2:36</b><br/>Fandom: <b>Legends of Tomorrow</b><br/>Song/Artist: <b>"It's Tricky" by Run-DMC</b><br/>Premiered at Club Vivid, VividCon 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Tricky

**[DOWNLOAD THE M4V](http://bradcpu.inner-demons.org/files/bradcpu_ItsTricky.zip) **

**Lyrics**  
This speech is my recital, I think it's very vital  
To rock (A rhyme), that's right (On time)  
It's Tricky is the title, here we go

It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's Tricky, it's Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's tricky, tricky (Tricky) tricky

In New York the people talk and try to make us rhyme  
They really (hawk) but we just (walk) because we have no time  
And in the city it's a pity 'cause we just can't hide  
Tinted windows don't mean nothin', they know who's inside

It's tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's tricky (How is it D?) Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's tricky tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky) huh!

When I wake up people take up mostly all of my time  
I'm not singin', phone keep ringin' 'cause I make up a rhyme  
I'm not braggin', people naggin' 'cause they think I'm a star  
Always tearin' what I'm wearin', I think they're goin' too far  
A girl named Carol follows Daryll every gig we play  
Then D dissed her and dismissed her, now she's jockin' Jay  
I ain't lyin', girls be cryin' 'cause I'm on TV  
They even bother my poor father 'cause he's down with me

It's tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's tricky (How is it?) Tricky (Tricky) Tricky (Tricky)  
It's tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time  
It's tricky, tricky (Tricky) Tr  
We are not thugs (We don't use drugs) but you assume (On your own)  
They offer coke (And lots of dope) but we just leave it alone  
It's like that y'all (Y'all), but we don't quit  
You keep on (Rock!) shock! 'cause this is it

Thanks for watching!


End file.
